


The Red and the White

by Fericita



Series: When All Is Lost [42]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: This takes place a few months after the accident when people are starting to question why the gates remain closed.  Agnarr and Iduna gather with their friends to celebrate Greet's upcoming wedding.Thank you @the-spastic-fantastic, you always make my writing stronger and the dialogue much more interesting! Like, they actually move and do stuff while talking now.  What a concept!
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Red and the White

“Are Iduna and Agnarr late? Or did they cancel altogether?” Elias asked the question of the room at large, taking a sip of his akvavit and settling into his chair by the fire. Greet, Maddie, Ingrid, Henrik, and Elias were gathered in Hudson’s Hearth. Halima was tending to the lanterns outside, making sure it all looked presentable for the arrival of the monarchs.

Greet nodded towards the door. “They’re still coming. That’s why Halima emptied out the whole place for us.”

Elias leaned towards the flames, taking off his hat and hanging it on the hearth. “I’m surprised they agreed to come out at all,” he sighed. “Has anyone even seen them outside since the gates were closed?”

“Iduna came to our new garden to help me plan out what to plant,” Maddie said, her arm around the small of Ingrid’s back. “And we’ve been at the castle for deliveries as usual, every week.”

Ingrid nodded, adding “We saw little Anna the other day during a delivery. I think she wanted to sneak out on our cart. You know how she loves to explore. It’s hard for her, shut up in that castle.”

Elias huffed and shook his head. “It’s hard on all of us with the castle gates closed. It’s been three months now. The kingdom will start to suffer if they don’t do more to put people’s minds at ease. The needs of the nation must be put first." He took another swallow of the akvavit, looking up as Greet kicked his boot with the toe of hers.

"I seem to remember your father not worrying about protocol when he practically held Iddy hostage during the Rock Pox so she could tend to your mother and sister,” Greet scowled. “Was that 'needs of the nation', Elias?"

He started to reply, but Maddie cut him off. “They get to be worried about their family first for now. You would be just as worried! The girls were sick. Something even Iduna couldn’t identify. Anna had it first, but she seems to have recovered. No one has seen Elsa yet.”

Elias looked abashed and ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck. “I just want them to tell me, to tell us, what’s going on. Surely they could tell their friends? We could help.”

Henrik clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Agnarr saw his father killed in battle. And Iddy - who knows? But it couldn't have been good if she showed up here at fourteen and never talks about it.” He reached back for his glogg and took a generous drink, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Didn't Eir once get drunk and say something about maybe she was Jewish and escaped the pogroms to the east? And now their two daughters are gravely ill. Is it any wonder that two orphans - now parents - want to keep this close? Of course they’re going to be overprotective. After my father took ill and died, I remember how mother had all sorts of funny, nervous little ways about her.”

Elias shrugged, but his expression softened as he considered Henrik and Maddie’s words. 

Maddie raised her cup and tipped it to Elias. “A little patience for our king and queen, please. They remain our best mates and they do still have dungeons that they can utilize at any moment.” 

The thought of Agnarr and Iduna using the dungeons on anyone led to a round of wild laughter. 

Greet leaned over and tapped her cup against Maddie’s. “Besides, it's generous of them to come out at all. Your wives couldn't be bothered!”

Maddie laughed and laid her head on Ingrid’s shoulder. “My wife is right here! And it was hard to get her to leave the twins.”

Ingrid sighed and shook her head. “They’re still so small. I hope my father can handle them for the evening.”

Maddie squeezed her with the arm around her waist. “They were asleep when we left. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“Thea is nine months pregnant. I shouldn't even have left the house, but she insisted. And I did want to toast you, Greet.” Elias smiled and knocked his akvavit against hers. “Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials! I confess I had my doubts that you would want to choose one man only for the rest of your life.” He laughed as she swatted his arm. “And thank you for not inviting us to the actual ceremony, just to the drinking beforehand. This is the best part.”

“The second baby is less scary than the first.” Henrik reassured Elias as he began to over-enunciate his words. A sure sign he had not only been drinking glogg. “Besides Greet, you know I left my family in England. Not all of us could make the voyage to drink to your good health. My wife is running the business in my stead.”

Maddie laughed. “You mean you were afraid Greet would tell too many stories to your wife?”

Henrik put his hand over his heart in an overly dramatic fashion. “I have no secrets from my wife! She knows all. She would probably become Greet’s best friend over the course of the evening. She’s said often enough she’s grateful that you taught me well." Henrik winked at Greet and she rolled her eyes.

"How do you know we aren't already best friends?” She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Just because you keep no secrets from her doesn't mean she doesn't keep any from you."

Their laughter turned to cheers as Iduna and Agnarr walked in.

"To our king and queen!"

“To Arendelle!"

“To our families and our nights away from them!”

"I see you started without us," said Iduna, laughing, taking in the strong smell of akvavit from Elias’s laughing mouth as he leaned in to hug Agnarr. With a fond smile, she noted Henrik's reddened cheeks, Maddie and Ingrid’s joyous smiles for each other, and Greet’s effervescence. It was good to be among friends. 

Greet waved a hand, dismissing Iduna's playful reproach. “The party only truly starts when you arrive, Your Majesties.”

Halima entered as well, barring the door behind her and then bringing over more pitchers of glogg and bottles of akvavit. “I’ll leave you to yourselves. I trust you to tend to each other, to keep this bride in good form for her wedding tomorrow, and to not burn down my establishment.”

Greet jumped to her feet and hugged Halima tightly. “One of these days, Halima, it will be your wedding we celebrate. I’ve seen how Tomas the fishmonger looks at you and how often he comes in.”

Halima laughed, waving a dismissive hand at Greet’s prediction. “Oh, he’s not for me.” She excused herself and began her climb up the steps to her quarters above Hudson’s.

“Goodnight, dears. Please be sure our monarchs make it home in good condition. I remember a night long ago when you lot left them alone and inebriated.”

Agnarr and Iduna groaned, but the others laughed. 

“Yes, look how that turned out,” Henrik elbowed Agnarr, who smiled back.

“Iduna’s hardly ever had a drink since that night! That will be an easy task!” Greet leaned towards the stairs to shout at Halima as she disappeared from view.

***

"So. When are you two opening the gates again? My trade partners are getting nervous. They don't like eccentric monarchs. Everyone knows that's code for 'mad'. Mad, mad, mad. Are you mad?" Henrik poured himself the last of the akvavit, and Elias grabbed the last pitcher of glogg before Henrik could finish that off too.

Elias poured the glogg for Agnarr and and Iduna, giving them a half bow as he delivered it. “Your Majesties, I…” he looked at the rest of their friends before continuing, and their laughter abruptly ceased. “Henrik means we hope you are well. With the gates closed, we have feared otherwise.”

Greet shot him a look but Elias persisted. “I was so sorry to hear your daughters were ill. Please, know that we will always help you in any way you ask.”

Iduna reached for Agnarr’s hand. He nodded to her and then stood for a moment in uncomfortable silence. “Everyone here,” he began, before taking a deep breath. Iduna stood and tucked herself under his arm, her eyes downcast and face uncharacteristically somber. “Everyone here has been so good to us. Henrik, you’ve always brought levity and joy to even the worst of times.” Henrik raised his glass and tipped it towards Agnarr as he took another sip.

“Elias, I’ve known you my whole life; the closest I’ve had to a brother. That’s why I asked you to be Elsa’s godfather. I know you’d protect her as fiercely as your own children.”

Elias swallowed hard.

Iduna put her hand on Agnarr’s shoulder and addressed Maddie and Greet. “And I don’t think I ever would have made it in Arendelle without you both as friends. Greet, you helped me learn to read. Maddie, you agreed to cover my portion of the rent for three months when I first moved to town and didn’t have a coin to my name,” Iduna said softly. “And Ingrid, I feel as though I’ve known you just as long. We trust all of you more than anyone else in the world.” There was another long moment as the fire crackled into the silence.

“Iduna and I have decided to tell you the truth about what happened.” He looked down at Iduna before continuing. “We have been lying to you about the closed gates.”

Elias’s expression was of such hurt that Agnarr rushed his next words, even though he and Iduna had been practicing this speech, this explanation for their closest friends. 

“There was an attempt made on the girls’ lives. Anna was injured. Terribly.” His voice trembled slightly and it wasn’t part of the act. “She has a permanent scar now on her head. Some of her hair turned white from the stress. The doctors don’t believe it will ever turn red again. And though she has recovered, it was so traumatic that we don’t think she will ever remember what happened.” He kept his eyes down, not looking at his friends as Iduna spoke.

“Although, it might be a mercy that she can’t remember. To be honest, we don’t want her to remember. She’s so young.” 

“There has been a credible threat made to Elsa’s life, and after Anna’s injury, Elsa is too terrified to leave her room. The closed gates give her a feeling of safety, and we don’t know when we will open them again.”

Agnarr looked up and saw Greet gasp and cover her mouth. Maddie and Ingrid were clutching each other tightly. Henrik’s mannerisms had sobered with this news, he was wiping his hands over his eyes and cheeks, straightening in his chair. Elias’s expression had changed from one of hurt to one of horror.

“Even though both Anna and Elsa were targeted, it was Elsa they were trying to kill first. Knowing she was the one they were after . . .and the trauma of seeing Anna injured - Elsa is too terrified to leave her room. And she feels such a tremendous amount of guilt that Anna was hurt and she escaped any injury.”

“We just don’t know who we can even trust now,” Iduna sniffled. “We’ve reduced the staff to our most loyal and long-serving friends. We’ve known Gerda and Kai as long as the rest of you. Askel was at the orphanage with me. But as much as it’s pained us, keeping the gates closed right now is the only way we can think of to keep the girls safe. And, thankfully, the gates being closed give Elsa some small measure of comfort. It gives her a feeling of safety.”

“We had hoped to resolve this quickly but have been unable to,” Agnarr sighed. Obviously, we do not want to communicate all of this to the kingdom. We don’t want fears of succession or assassination plots to take hold. We want business and trade to go on as usual. But Iduna and I agreed that we wanted you, our closest friends, to know the truth. To understand why we have not been outside of the castle much and why the castle remains closed. And will remain closed. And to explain, Greet, why we limited the wedding party to just your family and the groom. Everything right now is focused on keeping Elsa and Anna safe. And helping them to feel safe. We don’t know when the gates will be open again.”

Agnarr and Iduna both remained standing in the heavy silence that followed, holding on to one another and staring at the ground. Maddie winced as Ingrid held her even tighter, hard enough that it was getting difficult to breathe. She was certain her wife was also lost in thought about their babies and what they would do if any violence was visited upon them. Henrik licked his lips and started to take a sip of his drink before placing the cup on the table and running his hands through his hair. 

Elias cursed softly. “Well - of course you’re keeping the gates closed. What else can you do?”

“We don’t know,” murmured Iduna as she and Agnarr slowly sank back on to their bench.

Greet raised a glass. “To Elsa and to Anna and to Arendelle. May all three be forever safe. And may our friends, the king and queen, forever know that they have our love.”

***

The castle grounds were bursting with flowers and bunting and banners. What Iduna and Agnarr had scaled back in the guest list, they had made up for in decorations.

Iduna had urged Agnarr to let this one last ceremony take place before the gates remained closed to the public for the foreseeable future. And despite Elsa refusing to leave her room for fear of hurting someone, in spite of Anna’s sadness over Elsa’s absence on this day and every day since the accident, Iduna felt hopeful. Dure would be back soon and they could make a plan.

Iduna looked at the bouquets of strawberries and love-in-a-mist, fussing with them to make sure the arrangement would be able to hold up for the duration of the ceremony. She had ripped up the rows of the two plants, unable to look at them without sadness. The red and the white, entwined and beautiful in a way that had joyously reminded her of her girls. Now when she looked it was a reminder that they remained apart. That Anna’s ignorance of Elsa’s magic was deemed necessary for her recovery.

Most of Iduna’s days were like this; flashes of hope when she remembered the steps they were taking to help Elsa, to keep her safe. And then the crushing feeling of despair that she had two lonely daughters, one who had narrowly avoided death, and one who had a terrifying death predicted.

Anna was running down the cobblestone path, a white crepe veil floating behind her as she chased a duck. She dodged past Greet’s mother and sisters; the only guests besides Iduna, Agnarr, and Anna. “The veil matches my new hair! I’m a beautiful bride!”

“Anna! Come back! Greet needs her veil - the ceremony is about to start!” Iduna laughed and Greet put a hand on her arm.

“It’s nice to see you smile. I’ve been worried about you these past few months.” Greet squeezed Iduna’s arm. “Don’t worry about that veil. I don’t think there’s much chance of me appearing demure or chaste for this event.” Greet grinned and gestured to her middle, where a keen observer might notice a certain thickening.

“Are you? Oh Greet! That’s wonderful news! I thought Oaken was just feeding you well.”

Greet laughed. “He is. And my mother and sisters too. But I don’t have his food to thank for this. That is entirely the result of something else.”

Iduna took her hand and squeezed. “Do you know where I come from, it’s considered good luck for a bride to be with child on her wedding day? A beginning already secured for the new family.”

“And what of your beginnings? Are your daughters bringing you all the joy you’d hoped?”

Iduna looked to the window in the castle where she knew Elsa was clutching Sir Jorgen Bjorgen, watching an event she did not trust herself to attend. She looked back at Greet, and guilt began to creep up into her belly, the weight of telling her friend a lie. She hoped it wasn’t a weight she would carry for long.

“Great joy and great worry. But I hope soon, we can be past the worry and only feel the joy.”

Greet leaned over to grab the veil from Anna, who had run straight into Iduna in a giggling heap. “To joy!” Greet said, raising her veil like a drink for a toast.

Oaken heard her across the courtyard and called “Ja! Much joy! Now marry me, my beautiful bride!”

The music began and Greet walked to where Oaken waited by Agnarr. Iduna smiled to see the eagerness in Oaken’s eyes to marry Greet, the lightness in Greet’s step as she walked towards him with her ever-present confidence in her decisions. She looked up at Elsa’s window, then down at Anna, who was clutching her hands to her chest and sighing over the romance of it all. She smiled at Agnarr as he clapped Oaken on the shoulder, and he gave her a wink.

It was a beginning for them as well. They would find answers, they would make a plan. Their family could be safe and whole again. They could get through this together.

And the next time there was an event like this, she hoped both of her daughters would be with her, holding hands and playing together once more. She hoped she wouldn’t worry about answering questions about the new streak in Anna’s hair, Elsa’s absence, the reduced number of servants and limited number of guests they had allowed for this occasion. Soon, they would be able to open the gates once more and her daughters would be safe again.


End file.
